The French Mistake Take Two
by sharetheguilt
Summary: Sam and Dean meet another one of their co-stars. My own version of 'The French Mistake' Spoilers of the season six episode if you haven't seen it.
1. Chapter 1

"After what you did to Allie, you've got some nerve showing up here," Gen all but growled at Jensen. The bastard could go rot in hell for all she cared.

Dean gulped, giving his brother a deer in headlights look. "Right...Allie," Dean said shifting awkwardly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets leaning forward on his heels.

"Yeah remember you brutally ripping her heart out. Or wait even better the fact that you essentially left her..." Gen said, but was cut off from a voice at the landing where she had just come from. A familiar voice. Dean couldn't place it at first, but then he looked up.

"Gen, it's fine," Alona said leaning over the railing. Her eyes lingered on Jensen before settling on her friend.

"Jo," Dean said, his voice cracking while his eyes watered up. It was her. She was alive. Well at least in this universe she was. He hadn't gotten her killed, her or Ellen. He tried to remember what breathing was and took a deep breath which caused him to snort loudly.

"Really? We're gonna keep playing that game huh? Should I just start calling you Dean then?" Gen snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Jensen. He was a real piece of work sometimes. She could only stand him in small doses and she'd had her fill lately to last her awhile.

"What De-Jensen meant to say was the actress who _plays_ Jo," Sam said nudging Dean. That caused Dean to pause. It wasn't Jo. Sam was right or at least Dean was aware on some level he was right. Dean choked, clearing his throat but nodded not being able to take his eyes off the blonde or form words for the moment.

"I actually just go by Alona, Jared. Or Allie," Alona said with a smile at Jared before heading down the stairs.

"Are you crying?" Gen asked staring at Jensen in disbelief as she leaned against her leather sofa.

"What? No...um it's allergies," Dean said, his cheeks turning red as he wiped his cheeks quickly.

"Since when?" Alona asked walking into the living room. She walked over the bar and poured herself a small glass of scotch before leaning against it studying Jensen.

"Hmmm?" Dean managed to say. He was trying not to stare, but it was Jo or at least it looked a hell of a lot like her. And she was standing a few feet away from him, drinking _scotch_ which turned him on more than it should.

"Since when do you have allergies?" Alona asked raising an eyebrow at him, before taking a sip of her scotch.

"Um..." Dean gulped racking his brain for anything he'd ever heard about allergies, "pollen season." Dean shrugged, giving Sam a look to help him dig himself out of this ever increasing ditch.

"Right. No yeah he's been a mess on the set...that's what it's called right?" Sam asked, gulping slightly as Gen walked over to him.

"Last I checked that's what they were still calling them," Gen said with a smile, before resting her hands against his chest. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"I'll be back later and don't let him to talk to her," Gen whispered, giving Jensen one last death glare. She then walked over to Alona and hugged her tight.

"Call me when you land," Gen said with a smile, touching her friend's face softly, "and please for the love of god don't sleep with him." That comment caused Dean to choke on the scotch he'd been sipping. He'd only been half paying attention to what they were talking about, still distracted by Jo being here. It made sense though, of course he'd had sex with Jo, who wouldn't?

"Gen, I'm a big girl, I can take of myself. You need to worry about those damn adorable otters," Alona said with a smile. She gave her best friend one last hug, squeezing her tight.

Gen walked away, heading out to her dinner. Both men's heads tilted clearly checking out her ass as she passed. Alona shook her head before downing the rest of her scotch.

"This has been real guys, but I've got a plane to catch and I can only handle so much ex-time at once," Alona said heading for the door. Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Jensen. Let go," Alona said quietly, "I'm not doing this again."

"Look I'm not asking you to do anything Jo..." Dean said, Sam cutting him off.

"Allie," Sam corrected.

"Right Allie, so um...remind me where you're going again," Dean basically pleaded. He didn't want Jo to leave yet...or Allie. He'd only just gotten her back and it wasn't fair that some douche who only looked like him was going to ruin it.

Alona rolled her eyes, trying to yank her arm free. "What your ego finally affect your memory too?" she snapped, getting tired of this game.

"Something like that, please Jo...Allie. For the sake of...um...what we had give me an hour and then you can go wherever you need to," Dean pleaded. He had no idea what he was doing. A part of him knew that this wasn't Jo and it wouldn't ever be his Jo. But the bigger part of him didn't care.

Alona frowned slightly seeing something completely new in his face. Something...well something that wasn't Jensen at all.

"Israel," she said with a sigh realizing she wasn't nearly as strong as she thought she was.

"What?" Dean asked, giving Sam a look who merely shrugged back. Alona rolled her eyes, you'd think after four years her ex-fiancée would know a little more than her favorite sex position.

"The place I'm going. Israel," Alona said giving him an unreadable look, when Jensen finally let go of her. She crossed her arms, not believing she was still standing here.

"Why?" Dean asked, frowning slightly. He didn't know much about the country, other than that it was a country and bad shit seemed to happen there.

"Because I'm shooting that Pilot and I thought it might nice to spend some embarrassing time with my family constantly asking what I did wrong," Alona snapped, that coming out meaner than she had intended. She rubbed her forehead trying to calm herself down. She wasn't catty, as much as Gen had tried to get Alona to hate Jensen, it hadn't worked.

"Look, let's just go our separate ways okay? You go be Dean Winchester till the money runs dry and we'll see each other at Jared and Gen's anniversary," Alona said, nodding to Jared before turning to leave.

She made it to the exit when Dean called out for her again.

"Dean, dude it's not Jo," Sam said quietly. Dean ignored him and called out to her again which caused Alona to turn.

"What Jensen?" she asked, her voice exhausted.

"One hour, then you never have to see me again," Dean said gulping down the fear that she'd leave and ignoring the feeling that he was doing the wrong thing.

Sam didn't say anything. He knew how his brother had felt about Jo but that didn't change the fact that this wasn't her and that Dean was being an idiot.

Alona bit her lip not believing she was actually considering this. He was either acting her ass off right now or this was a new side of him she hadn't seen before, but yet it was strangely familiar at the same time.

Sam walked over to a table a little ways of way thinking he should give them a little privacy even though Dean had just met her minutes ago. He shook his head at his brother's lack of common sense and instead sat down in front of what he assumed was Jared's laptop.

"Sixty minutes then I'm on the next flight," Alona said sternly, before walking over to the bar. She needed at least another scotch to get through this, if not the whole bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked as him and Allie walked along the edge of the lake in the backyard. Dean had been stunned to see an actual lake, but decided maybe it would be the best place to take Jo...Allie.

"Your time," Allie said with a shrug. She shivered slightly to the cool Canada breeze wishing she'd grabbed her coat.

"Here," he said taking off his jacket. He draped it over her bare shoulders offering her a small smile.

"Thanks," Allie said quietly, a little surprised he'd offered. It'd been awhile since they'd taken a walk together let alone him notice she was cold. She frowned slightly at the fact that the jacket didn't smell like Jensen.

"So what'd you wanna ask me?" she asked slipping her arms through the sleeves.

"What happened?" Dean asked stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Allie stopped and hopped up onto the railing lining the lake. She frowned, looking down at him. "With what?" she asked.

"With you and Jen-I mean me. What happened with us?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. He rested his elbows against the railing staring out at the lake. He had to admit it was pretty damn peaceful out here, but his gaze turned back to his Jo looking more beautiful than he remembered. Or Allie, not Jo he tried to tell himself.

Allie frowned as she glanced down the empty path. She didn't know what was causing this attitude change in Jensen, but she knew she didn't like it. Every time he pretended to be interested in them, it ended with her in a heap on the floor sobbing like some teenager who got stood up for prom.

"Fine," she found herself saying despite her better judgments, "I'll play along Jen. What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," he said, all but staring up at her. Allie gave him an odd look. Something was different about him. And she honestly believed it. That wasn't the way he usually looked at her. At least he hadn't in a long time.

"Fifty minutes isn't going to cover everything," Allie said putting her hands into the jacket's pockets.

"Cliff notes me then," Dean said with a bright smile. Allie rolled her eyes, but surprisingly found him charming. Gen was right, she just needed to stay away from Jensen, for good.

"Alright, let's see...I met you at the first table reading four years ago. You asked me out, I turned you down," Allie said with a warm smile remembering.

* * *

"Jared, this is Alona Tal. She'll be playing Jo," Eric said with a smirk. Allie turned at hearing her name, coffee in hand. She smiled brightly nodding at him.

"It's just Allie," Allie said with a shrug.

"It's nice to meet you Allie," Jared said shaking her hand. Allie beamed at him, happy that he wasn't one of those stars who ignored the guest stars. Much like his co-star slumped over at the table wearing sunglasses.

"Thanks you too. I loved you in Gilmore Girls," Allie said with a smile. Jared laughed in a friendly way that made Allie feel more comfortable.

"Right, thanks," Jared said running a hand through his hair.

"Alright folks! Let's get started," Phil, the director of the episode, called the room. Jared smiled at Allie before taking a seat next to his clearly hung over co-star.

Allie took her seat next to Samantha whom she'd met at her call back. She glanced across the table at the guy who Jared had nudged awake. She shook her head slightly thanking that at least Jared seemed nice enough

Eight hours later, Allie was putting on her coat when she heard someone coming down the hall. She turned, flipping her blonde hair out of her jacket.

"Jensen right?" she asked with a friendly smile even though she thought he was a bit of a tool. The man smiled back, nodding.

"Yeah sorry about this morning. Still getting re-adjusted to the time change," Jensen said leading her towards the exit.

"Really? 'Cause it kinda looked like you were hungover," Allie said as he opened the door for her.

"It's called acting," Jensen said with a smile, stuffing his hands in his coat. She saw the dark SUV pull up and park, clearly waiting for him.

"Ah right, acting. They teach you that on Days Of Our Lives?" Allie asked as he followed her to her car.

"Naw, they just hired me for my pretty face," Jensen joked. Allie opened her car door nodding, he certainly was the charmer.

"Noted," she said simply, moving to get into the car.

"Wait Alona," Jensen said quickly. Allie paused, standing back up.

"Yes?" Allie asked. She knew what was coming. And she knew her answer, Jensen may seem nice and all after he got over his night of partying, but he wasn't her type plain and simple.

"There's something here, isn't there?" he asked motioning between them.

"Maybe," Allie said giving him a smirk. She got back into her car and shut the door. Jensen knelt down and knocked on the passenger window.

"Go out with me?" he asked with a charming smile.

"No," she said simply, "goodnight Jensen."

* * *

"How many times?" Dean asked. Allie turned to him, lost in her own memories.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head free of those thoughts. It was a lifetime ago and there was no going back.

"How many times did it take for you to say yes?" he asked curiously. Allie hopped off the railing, not wanting to talk about it. It hurt too much. It still felt like he put her heart in a blender and sat back to watch. And now, well now he was just toying with her.

"I'm done playing this memory lane game," Allie said sharply, turning to leave.

"What if I told you I wasn't Jensen?" Dean said, knowing Sam would disapprove of what he was doing. But it was Jo. Sort of. And he couldn't, he didn't know what he couldn't do, but he knew he couldn't let her leave.

"That's funny Jen. Last week I wasted four years of _your _life and now you're not yourself," Allie said coldly, crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. I look like him or he looks like me, whatever," Dean said, his mouth going dry from nerves, "this is gonna sound crazy, but what if I told you that somehow the Jensen you know is off in some alternate universe."

Allie rolled her eyes before walking away. She wasn't going to listen to his crazy story trying to get her back or fuck with her, she wasn't sure which.

"Jo! Stop, okay? You said I got an hour and I've still got time," Dean pleaded, not realizing he'd called her the wrong name. Allie paused at hearing her character name. Now that was something Jensen never did.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Allie asked after turning back towards him. She kept her distance, but faced him all the same.

"Because I'm not Jensen Ankles," Dean said with a sigh, thinking he might get hit.

"Ackles," Allie corrected, frowning deeply at him. She was about to call someone, anyone to get him checked out. Maybe he'd hit his head on set or something today.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ackles. You're Jensen Ackles, not ankles," Allie said taking a step towards him, "did you hit your head on set today?"

"I'm fine. I didn't fall or hit my head or any of that crap. Will you just listen to me?" Dean pleaded taking a step towards her. He knew he was being an idiot and he knew that he was risking her life by telling her, but he also knew he couldn't let her get away, not again.

"If you're not Jen, then who are you?" Allie asked, becoming more worried with each moment. She gulped as she grasped her cell phone in her back pocket ready to call the police if he got the violent kind of crazy.

Dean took a deep breath. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester..."


End file.
